We often forget the range of activities and tasks we have to perform with our two hands, like carrying a flashlight in one hand and trying to carry out a task with the other hand. The aforementioned situation occurs more often than not and can either be a minor annoyance to a serious occupational hazard. This is a constant problem with small portable flashlights. From the weekend do-it-yourselfer to the everyday job of being a maintenance worker, the flashlight is an invaluable tool utilized by both hobbyists and professionals. The present invention serves to assist users in providing a portable hand-held illuminating device that can attach to a stationary object so the user may be able to use said invention hands-free while completing a task with both hands. A mechanic working under the hood of a vehicle needing light can clamp the flashlight on the hood. An HVAC technician performing maintenance on a furnace will fully utilize the function and appreciate the present invention's effectiveness. An electrician will also appreciate the present invention when working on a breaker panel to try and restore power. Alternatively, the user can clamp the flashlight to the headboard of a bed to provide light for reading. The present invention takes the original flashlight and improves it to a whole new level.